


What's your name?

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: “不知天高地厚的傻子。”莱耶斯俯下身，双膝落在麦克雷的腰身两侧，“有点本事但太急于展示自己，如果你不能在遇到诱惑的时候保持清醒，这总有一天会要你的命。”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 4





	What's your name?

66号公路永远热得令人心焦。  
莱耶斯和他的部下潜伏在狭窄的通道里，他们避开过于耀眼的阳光——至少能睁得开眼睛，但背后依然汗湿了一片。  
伏击死局帮不是一件容易的事情，这是他们等待死局帮成员跳进陷阱的第三天。“真他妈的热。”莱耶斯抹了一把鼻子上的汗，却依然固执地没有把帽子摘下来。  
“加比，耐心。”莫里森的声音从通讯器里传来。  
哦。莱耶斯吐出一口气，仿佛都带着蒸腾的水雾，他几乎能想象出莫里森在另一边露出官方版的正义微笑来，可不是嘛，守望先锋的招牌，怎么着也不会被拉过来遭这种罪。“加比？你还好吗？有什么进——”  
“去你妈的杰克。”莱耶斯掐断了通讯。  
“长官。”站在莱耶斯前边的一名部下悄悄地挪动位置，示意右前方的位置有动静。莱耶斯眯起眼睛，果真看到一块岩石后边露出一个小小的平平的牛仔帽顶儿来。猎物落网了。他密切注视着那顶帽子的一举一动，见它一点一点往左边移动，突然停下了。这也许是个信号。在莱耶斯下令突袭开始的瞬间，死局帮的成员也顷刻间倾巢出动，莱耶斯刚准备跟着冲出去，突然捕捉到身后一阵细微的脚步声。  
一颗子弹贯穿了莱耶斯的肩膀，就在这颗子弹射出的前一秒莱耶斯意识到了什么，于是他下意识地偏过身子，却还是结结实实地挨了一枪。他刚转过头就被晕了一秒，一个小小的身影消失在了通道的光亮处。  
“操。”莱耶斯抽出枪，飞速追赶那个小影子，他在被闪光弹晕之前短暂地瞥到了那家伙一眼。很显然，那是个年轻的小子，出手莽撞，对于伪装没有任何技巧可言——穿着极易辨认的花哨的牛仔装，只要有过一面之缘，甚至不需要一秒钟就能把他从人堆里揪出来。“小崽子，你他妈的死定了。”他大跨步地跟上去，很快就看到了不远处的小牛仔。  
那家伙根本跑不远，莫非是故意的？  
莱耶斯的眉头拧了起来，他全身上下都进入高度紧张的状态，直到他看见前面出现了一堵墙，而小牛仔走投无路奋力往上跳了好几下，又是扒又是蹿，却徒劳无功的时候，他逼近那小家伙，霰弹枪抵住他的脑门。  
“站住。”  
小牛仔一瞬间僵住了。  
“转过来。”  
小牛仔没动。  
“不要让我重复我说的话，如果你还想多活一会儿。”莱耶斯警告。  
“太紧了。”那孩子突然说。  
“什么？”莱耶斯皱着眉头。  
“你，你的枪，抵得太紧了，我动不了。”小牛仔低声说。  
“少废话。”莱耶斯不耐烦地抓过他的手臂，凶狠地往后一拽，小牛仔被他强制性地转了个身子，一个踉跄差点扑到他怀里去，莱耶斯迅速用手按着他的肩膀让他紧紧靠着墙，枪不偏不倚顶着他的额头。  
小牛仔重重地咽了口唾沫，识趣地举起双手，抬眼望着莱耶斯。  
他太年轻了。莱耶斯在与他对上眼神的那一刻心想，年轻到他能轻而易举地将对方与之前莫里森递交的一份死局帮成员名单对上号——闪光弹，左轮手枪——他注意到那孩子绑在裤子上的枪套，左轮手枪安静地躺在里边，没有子弹了。在没有充足弹药的情况下就贸然出动，并且不能一枪致命，愚蠢。他在心里评价道，除非是作为诱饵。  
“你想要什么？”莱耶斯问道。  
“……你。”小牛仔直言不讳。莱耶斯抬高了下巴，果然。  
“你叫什么名字？”莱耶斯接着问。  
“你这不明知故问吗。”小牛仔噘着嘴，满脸的嘲讽和不屑。  
就像莱耶斯提出的所有问题一样，这个问题在他的心中早已有一个固定的解答，如果他没有得到他想要的答案，他必定会采取相应的行动。所以莱耶斯加大了手里的力度，阴冷的眼神仿佛下一秒就会刺穿眼前小牛仔的皮肤。  
正在牛仔准备说什么之前，莱耶斯的耳机里传来了部下的声音：“长官，死局帮的头领和大部分高层刚才已经被射杀，我们还抓到部分成员，怎么处理？”  
“再说一遍。”莱耶斯命令道，并默默将耳机调到公放。  
小牛仔的眼睛瞪大了。  
“全部杀掉，一个不留。”莱耶斯冷冷地说着，掐断了通讯。  
“麦麦麦麦麦克雷！！杰西——杰西·麦克雷！！”小牛仔抢在莱耶斯第二次发问之前抖出了正确答案，他绷直的身体微微颤抖。  
莱耶斯盯着他，像是把他剥了层皮，麦克雷战战兢兢，也紧张地盯着莱耶斯。半晌过后，见莱耶斯毫无反应，霰弹枪抵在脑门一动不动，麦克雷壮了壮胆子，发话了。  
“我，我能把手放下来吗？”  
“不行。”  
“那，那你能不能跟你的小弟说一声，帮我把牛仔帽拿回来？”  
“不行。”  
“我能坐会儿吗？站得脚都麻了。”  
“不行。”  
“或者你让我踢踢腿？”  
“不行。”  
“我想抽根烟。”  
“不行。”  
“……你，你累不累？你要这样威胁我到什么时候？”  
“你想继续问问题还是想要你的脑袋？”  
麦克雷立刻噤了声。  
五分钟后，小牛仔眨眨眼睛，思忖片刻，又开口了——这次他还自作聪明地加了一个尊称。  
“长官先生，我能不能……”  
“不行。”

莱耶斯从66号公路扛回来一个小牛仔的新闻不出半天就传到了守望先锋指挥官那里。  
“他太吵了，所以我打昏他扛回来了。”莱耶斯这么跟闻声而来的莫里森解释道。  
“加比，你知道我的重点不在于你是扛着他回来还是拖着他回来。”莫里森扶了扶额头，“我们之前谈过，死局帮不留活口。”  
“我改变主意了。”莱耶斯双手抱胸，斜睨了一眼被关在隔壁小房间里的麦克雷，后者穿着一件明显过大的旧衬衫，坐在椅子上晃着腿。“他可以加入暗影守望。”  
“你疯了。”莫里森压低声音，“他是死局帮里最年轻的成员，死在他枪下的人不在少数，加比，如果你当时——”  
“没有如果。”莱耶斯斩钉截铁，“我活得比谁都好。”  
“行，就算你不在乎他给了一枪。”莫里森叹了口气，“那你知道他是作为诱饵去引你上钩的吗？”  
“知道。”莱耶斯轻描淡写地说，“不然一个这么年轻就混到死局帮高层的小牛仔，怎么会在没有把握的情况下孤身一人袭击我？他只装了一颗子弹，而我有百分之百的把握在他们钓到我之前先干掉他们。”  
“但某种程度上来说你还是上钩了。”莫里森的语气意味深长。  
“是。”莱耶斯在此时表现出了前所未有的坦率，这令莫里森有一瞬间的吃惊，“所以我才会决定让他加入暗影守望。”  
“他还未成年。”莫里森只好拿出杀手锏。  
“人总会长大的。”莱耶斯说，“或者你的意思是，等到他成年再让他进暗影守望？那我们这段时间就供着他白吃白喝？”  
“天啊，加比，我——”  
“为什么不问问当事人的意见呢？”莱耶斯打开门走进去，莫里森紧随其后，麦克雷见他们进来，立刻跳下床站直了身子。  
“你现在有两个选择。”莱耶斯居高临下地看着小牛仔，“第一，在高级监狱吃一辈子牢饭。”  
麦克雷缩了缩脖子，看起来对这一项不太满意。  
“第二，加入暗影守望。”  
“暗影守望？”麦克雷上下打量了一下莱耶斯和他身后的莫里森，“你的意思是，要么跟你混，要么跟他混？”  
“不。要么跟我混，要么进监狱，和他没关系。”莱耶斯看了莫里森一眼，莫里森一句话梗在喉咙里什么也没说。  
“我觉得跟你混和进监狱没什么两样……”麦克雷小声嘟哝，脚尖轻轻蹍磨着地板，“还有第三项吗？”  
“没有。”  
“哪一项能让我拿回我的帽子？”  
莱耶斯默默从身后拿出一顶牛仔帽来。  
“老大，我跟你了！”麦克雷立刻举手。  
“不过我还有个问题。”  
“说。”  
“暗影守望的工作餐和高级牢饭比是不是好吃一点？”

在那之后莱耶斯全权负责对麦克雷的训练，训练之中的摩擦在所难免，他们一方面尽力避免尴尬的局面，一方面却也不知不觉沉溺其中，始终保持着危险的平衡，直到有一天训练结束后，麦克雷问了一句不该问的话。  
“加比，你知道我第一眼看见你的时候想的是什么吗？”  
“不许那样叫我。”莱耶斯踢了躺在地上的麦克雷一脚，后者吃痛地嘶了一声，龇牙咧嘴。  
“我在想，靠，你真他妈的性感。”年轻的牛仔毫不避讳，“真的性感爆了，所以我当时就决定把那抢打偏。”  
“是我躲过了。”莱耶斯的影子笼罩在麦克雷身上，他居高临下地看着他，“那你知道我第一眼看见你的时候想的是什么吗？”  
“这小子真帅？”  
“不知天高地厚的傻子。”莱耶斯俯下身，双膝落在麦克雷的腰身两侧，“有点本事但太急于展示自己，如果你不能在遇到诱惑的时候保持清醒，这总有一天会要你的命。”  
那时候麦克雷还不完全明白莱耶斯话里的含义，他仅仅将那当成是一个警告，或者更多的，一个危险的邀请。他于是大胆地伸手过去，环住莱耶斯的脖子将他缓缓拉向自己。  
“我觉得你也没做到这一点，师父。”他重重地叹了口气，等待着莱耶斯将自己推开或者是照着自己的脸上揍一拳——但那些都没有发生，莱耶斯只是由着他的动作，一点一点地倾身上前，直到触碰他的唇。  
他们喘息着接吻，麦克雷似乎是更为主动的那个，但主导权始终掌握在莱耶斯手里，他引导着麦克雷的动作，手安抚似的揉压着年轻人的棕发提醒他调整呼吸。他们拉开一点点距离，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，呼出的热气湿乎乎的在对方脸上散开。麦克雷的头发太长了，莱耶斯一边想一边用手指卷着他的发梢。  
“加比……”麦克雷连声音都快软成一滩，他浑身颤抖，不自觉地将自己往莱耶斯身上靠，“师父……”  
“你想要什么？”莱耶斯贴在他的耳边，一字一句，他等待着，就如同在66号公路逼问小牛仔那会儿，他等待着对方给出自己早已想好的答案。  
“……我想要你。”莱耶斯满意地听到牛仔吐息间泄出的声音，利索地抽掉了麦克雷腰间的皮带。

麦克雷喝完最后一口酒，将杯子磕在吧台的边缘。他摇摇晃晃地沿着熟悉的道路走回到自己的临时小屋里去，砰地一声摔上门。  
他最近一直在找一个叫“死神”的家伙，传闻后者一直在追杀守望先锋的前成员，想必自己也在死亡名单之列。有句话怎么说来着，“如果你不想被别人杀死，那么最好的方法就是先杀死对方。”这好像是莱耶斯跟他说的，在他主动坦诚了自己是作为死局帮钓出莱耶斯的诱饵之后。而莱耶斯——如他所想，向来有先见之明。所以他们都不惊讶。  
“你好啊。”维和者熟练地在手里转了一圈，麦克雷扯了扯嘴角，目光紧锁床前站着的人。  
与其说是人，不如说是一个鬼魅，一个幽灵。  
“不得不说，你这身真的毫无伪装技巧可言。现在可是晚上，你穿的这么白。”麦克雷耸肩，“我正在找你呢，这算什么？不请自来？心有灵犀？”  
“你还是这么多话。”死神的声音像毒蛇一般缠绕在麦克雷耳边，“想好遗言了吗？”  
“还没到我死的时候。”麦克雷轻笑一声，毫不畏惧地靠近对方，早已越过了他给自己设置的所谓安全距离，“不如我们来说说你吧，死神。”  
“你懂什么。”死神尖利的金属爪轻轻点在牛仔的脸上，那爪子上血迹未干，他于是加重力道，牛仔的脸上多出一条血痕，新的鲜血涌出来，覆盖在原本快要凝固的血块之上。  
“你向来不在乎生死。就像你无论杀多少人，都从不忌惮手上永不干涸的血。”麦克雷握紧了维和者，将它抵在死神的太阳穴。“全部杀掉，一个不留？”  
“那你呢？”死神突然笑起来，低沉的声音穿过面具回荡在整个房间，“那你算什么？”  
麦克雷愣住了。如果说他早先曾对死神的身份有过一个大胆的猜测却无从证实，那么现在他已经得到了应验。是的，那是他故意问的，而他得到了正确的答案，就和莱耶斯当初一样。  
“你以前引以为傲的幽默感哪儿去了，杰西？”死神捏住他的下巴，霰弹枪直指他的胸口，正对心脏。他的呼吸一瞬间变得急促起来。  
“你想要什么？”麦克雷喃喃地问。他身体里的某一部分被生生地抽走了——在他确认死神的真实身份之后。但他依然抱有一丝希望，不像莱耶斯，他希望自己的结论能够被否认掉，哪怕是一点点能够否认他既定想法的端倪也好。他第一次明白了什么是畏惧——那是莱耶斯教了他那么长时间都未曾教会他的东西，死神却在一瞬间让他领悟了全部。是的，他开始畏惧了，他害怕自己会再次坠入名为欲望的深渊，就像年轻的牛仔袒露心思的那一刻早已做好了被年长者拒绝的准备，但事实上没有，他们谁都没有拒绝对方，这才是一切的开始。  
死神松开捏着他下巴的手，覆上自己森白的面罩，他靠近牛仔，悄无声息。麦克雷闭上眼睛，阴冷的气息席卷而来，冰凉的唇攫取着温度，浓烈的铁锈味涌进口腔，也不知是谁的血。  
维和者脱离了手心，随之而来的是霰弹枪落地的声音，在他们交换了一个冰冷而血腥的吻后，死神贴在麦克雷的耳边，仿若当年的询问般给出了回答。  
“……我想要你。”


End file.
